For cooling services to rolling materials there are control apparatuses of such a type that employs a thermal model of a rolling material, to determine a cooling pattern for use to make a cooling control. As such rolling material cooling control apparatuses, there have been those not simply adapted to determine a cooling water amount pattern for a rolling material, for instance, at a time before an entry of the rolling material to a transfer table, but also adapted to determine cooling water amounts online, taking into account variations in temperature at entries of cooling banks as well as variations in speed of the rolling material, to make valve operations in accordance therewith. More specifically, there have been proposed rolling material cooling control apparatuses (e.g. refer to PTL1 below) for services taking strip segments of a rolling material provisionally divided in the direction of its travel, as units of a cooling control. They included an implement for calculation, and an implement for correction. The implement for calculation was operable for each cooling control unit to calculate an initial cooling length based on a detail thermal model combined with information on setup calculations in a hot strip rolling line. The implement for correction was operable to make a correction of the initial cooling length associated with a combination of a deviation that a detected temperature had to a temperature derived from setup calculations for the rolling material at the delivery of the hot strip rolling line and a deviation that a detected average speed had to an average speed derived from setup calculations in the rolling line.
Also, there have been other apparatuses (e.g. PTL2 through PTL4 below) adapted to control a cooling of a rolling material based on a thermal model of the rolling material.